Research: Work will be conducted in several projects relating the mechanics and biology of bones. The primary project is the study of the remodeling response induced in bone by applied mechanical stresses. An ongoing series of animal studies will be completed in which controlled loads are applied to the rabbit tibia by external loading apparatus. The remodeling response versus imposed strain distribution is quantified. The second major effort is the study of properties of healing bone grafts. In two separate projects the mechanical and morphological properties of grafted bone as influenced by vascularity and immunological factors are being studied. Training: To participate in the regularly scheduled weekly conferences of the Department of Orthopaedics, including basic sciences conference, fracture conference and research conference; to participate as appropriate in the musculoskeletal aspects of the CWRU Phase II medical curriculum; to collaborate in the Functional Anatomy and Biomechanics courses of the Biomechanics curriculum.